Something Smells!
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: Mabel eats some onion ice cream and her breath stinks. When people avoid her, Wolfgang offers "maybe it's because you're ugly." With her friends' help, they devise various ways to hide Mabel's hideous face.


Mabel's alarm clock awoke the girl, she then jumped out of her bed and looked at her calendar.

"Waddles! It's Sunday! And you know what that means!" Mabel said to her pet pig.

"Oink!" Waddles exclaimed.

"That's right! A sundae!" Mabel then said, running downstairs to the kitchen. Mabel ran to the freezer and noticed there was no Ice Cream. "Oh no, we're out of Ice Cream! I guess I'll have to use something else! Ketchup!"

"She runs back to the bowl with a big bottle of Ketchup. He squeezes a bunch of ketchup into the bowl. He runs over to a cupboard. Hmmm... Bananas... Cherries... Boring." Mabel then closes cupboard door. "Ah, here we go! Onions!" She runs up to the counter with two sacks that say "onions" on them. "Ready, Waddles?"

Waddles plays a violin while Mabel cries while peeling the onions into the bowl.

Mabel then said, "Just one more thing!" She opens up another cupboard but finds an empty jar. "...nuts."

She walks over to Waddles while shaking the empty jar.

"Our peanuts jar is totally empty, Waddles!" [Waddles burps] She then snaps her fingers. "Wait! I know one other place we can find peanuts." She then looks in the bathroom and finds a peanut plant in front of the window. "Good thing I still have these peanut plants growing in the windowsill." She then throws the plant into the sundae bowl, shocking Dipper. "A little texture never hurt. There we go."

"Mabel, you're smarter than this. You can't just eat this." Dipper then said, disgusted by the decayed plant mixed with the onions and ketchup.

"Dipper, it's not gonna kill me to do something different. This Sundae's gonna taste great! And waddles is gonna help me," Mabel then said, "Right Waddles?"

Then, Mabel then noticed that her pet Pig is out of the kitchen in a hurry due to the stench.

"Oh well." Mabel shrugged, she proceeded to eat the decaying Sundae, much to Dipper's dismay.

 ** _Later-_**

Mabel went out of the stench filled kitchen, now taking a deep breath, but now, her breath smelled like a rotting forest combined with the city dump.

"Well, you know what they say, Waddles, it's easy like Sunday morning!" Mabel then said, not noticing her bad breath making Waddles run off in disgust.

 ** _Outside the shack-_**

"Okay, what's next?" Mabel then thought. "Say hi to everyone in Toon City!"

Mabel then ran out into town, planning to greet the citizens, however due to her bad breath, things aren't as good as they're usually are. Her bad breath is disgusting everyone she says hi to.

"Hello!" Mabel then said, the citizen smelled the bad breath, and ran off in fear. "Some people must be late on Sunday!"

A Mailman walked by.

"Hi mailman!" Mabel shouted, then, the mailman noticed the horrible breath, and cracked into pieces, revealing a nerdy teenager, then _he_ cracked into pieces, _revealing a 5 year old._ Mabel was clearly confused, then the Crossing Guard was giving the signal to wait.

"Hi crossing guard!" Mabel yelled. The crossing guard then smelt the bad breath.

"Mother of mercy!" The crossing guard yelled, horrified, and she ran off. Then, a marching band appeared out of the blue, much to Mabel's enjoyment.

"Criminy! A parade!" Mabel shouted, "Wow! A parade! Hi, parade!" While Mabel and talks, not only does the band stop, but Mabel's bad breath is making a giant ball of stench. "Hi tuba player, hi drummer, hi guy with the cymbals, hi trumpeter, hi tamborine girl, hi timbale man, hi didgeridoo player, _[didgeridoo player wears a big skirt, hat, sunglasses],_ hi triangle player, hi the man with kettle drum, hi pianist, hi the guy with the flute, And heeelllooo, Dolly!" The stench ball rolls down the street, knocking the band out like a bunch of bowling pins and scattering them about. They all run out wailing in pain and disgust. The whole town is soon deserted.

"Was it something I said?" Mabel asked.

Carl Wheezer was heard, "Hey, Mabel." Jimmy and his friends were there.

"Hi, Carl. I'm confused." Mabel said, exhaustedly.

"Yes I am." Sheen then said.

"Guys, everyone's running away from me!" Mabel then said, panickingly.

"Well, what's the problem?" Nick asked.

"Everytime I talk to everyone, they run off!" Mabel then said, walking towards a building. "Hi there, building!" The stench bounces off the building, and it slowly moves away.

Mabel walked over and said to everyone, "I just don't get it!"

Sheen said, "I don't either. Maybe it's the way you're dressed?"

Cindy said angrily, "Sheen, you can't be serious."

"You're right, maybe it's the way she sounds?" Sheen then said, prompting Mabel to burst into laughter, then she glares at Sheen.

"Good one, Sheen." Mabel said, insulted.

"C'mon, it's not that hard, people, it's personally because..." Jimmy then said, but then, Wolfgang arrived.

"Well, maybe it's because you're ugly." Wolfgang then said, tauntingly.

"UGLY?!" Mabel said, angrily offended. She then puts a finger in his mouth, wipes his forehead with it, then strikes a pose. A spotlight goes off as she speaks like Peri Giplin, "You gotta be kiddin' me."

Mabel then spoke in her natural voice, "Come on, Wolfgang. You're crazy."

"Better check the reflection test." Wolfgang then said, pulling out a gigantic mirror.

Mabel then said to her reflection, "Hi!" The reflection _(due to Cartoon Physics)_ literally smelt the stench, and she grabbed a hammer and shattered the mirror, much to Mabel's horror.

"U...gly." Wolfgang then said, with a smug grin.

"OH NO! I CAN'T BE UGLY! I CAN'T BE! I CANT BE UGLY!" Mabel shouted, tearfully. She then ran to a driver and asked, "Am I ugly?!"

Then, the driver's eyes started to water, being unable to see the road, he then spins out of control and throw Mabel to the curb, then, the car exploded for no complete reason, leaving behind a steering wheel and 3 wheels. The police officer gave the now disintegrated driver a ticket, regardless.

"Wolfgang, that wasn't nice." Carl then said.

"What's worse, that the Cowboys are going on a road trip against the Giants and are 7-3 and on the playoff bubble? Or this?" Wolfgang then said.

"This!" Cindy shouted.

"Cindy, relax, you're overreacting. She'll be fine." Wolfgang then said, rolling his eyes.

 ** _Midnight, Mystery Shack-_**

Terrifying organ music was playing as lightning and thunder struck.

Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Gerald, Arnold, Harold, Sid, Dipper, Stinky, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Dexter, Phineas, Ferb, Penny, Sherman, Baljeet, and Buford were angrily approaching the shack.

"Mr. Pines! Can you keep that racket down? It's louder than my stupid sister!" Dexter angrily said.

The kids went upstairs and find out that Mabel is playing music with the organ.

"Mabel?" Jimmy asked.

"Go. Mabel's not here. She's in sweatertown. Run away like the others! No one would want a friend as ugly as I am!" Mabel cried.

"Boy howdy! You're overthinking it." Sid then said.

"Yeah, for once, I agree with him." Cindy then said.

"But nobody would love me for what I look like!" Mabel sobbed.

"Sure they would! It makes them feel better about the way they look! Maybe a story will cheer you up." Buford then said, placing Mabel on the bedroom sofa.

"It's called the Ugly Platypus." Buford then said, much to Mabel's awe. "Once apon a time, there was an Ugly Platypus. He was so ugly that everybody died. The end."

Buford's story horrified and repulsed everyone in the room. Cindy just facepalmed herself. Mabel felt more worse about herself.

"That didn't help at all!" Mabel sobbed. "How long...how long have I been ugly, Dipper?"

"Uh, Mabel, I think you might be overreacting." Dipper said, then Mabel clinged to Dipper.

"Help me! I'M SO ASHAMED, I'M SPIRALING! I'M SPIRALING!" Mabel then said, prompting to Cindy to punch Mabel in the face while Mabel clinged to Dipper.

"Thanks." Mabel commented Cindy.

"Well, just do what I do when I have problems..." Harold then said, "SCREAM!" He shouted.

 ** _Sunrise, roof-_**

All the kids were there, looking at Mabel.

"Say it. Say it..." Harold then said.

"Is this really necessary?" Dipper asked, impatient.

"Mabel's gotta get that feeling off her chest." Harold then said.

"Say it." Harold then said.

"I'm ugly?" Mabel then said.

"You're ugly and what?" Buford then said motivating Mabel.

"Cool?"

"No...Proud!"

"I'm Ugly and I am proud." Mabel confusedly said.

"Good, louder!" Buford then said, happily.

"I am ugly and I am proud!" Mabel then said, louder and happily.

"Louder!"

"I am ugly and I am proud!" Mabel then said, louder and happily. Pacifica was hearing all this.

"I am ugly and I am proud! I am ugly and I am proud!" Mabel then said, loud and happy.

"Is that what she calls it?" Pacifica heard this.

Mabel has never felt this happy in this weekend.

"I feel great! That felt empowering!" Mabel said, happier than she usually is.

"This was kinda pointless." Jimmy then said. Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Well, what's next for you, Mabel?" Dipper then said.

"I dunno. How about a movie?" Mabel then said, shrugging.

Everyone agreed.  
 ** _  
Movie night at Toon City's Classic Cinemas, a movie theater just outside of town-_**

The group arrives at a crowded theater.

"Pardon me, ugly girl coming through." Mabel then said, with pride, even though she's not ugly.

However, the stench was smelt by 2 kids, who fainted.

"People respect self esteem." Buford then said.

"This is getting really pointless." Sherman mumbled.

The Group takes their seat, Mabel notices a pretty boy _(Gabe)._

"Hi, my name's mabel, but you can call me the girl of your dreams!" Mabel then said.

The stench burns Gabe's eyes, complexion, and hair off, and his head is now all charred. Mabel leans over Harold and looks at the boy behind him.

"Excuse me, sir. I hope my horrible ugliness won't be a distraction to you." Mabel then said.

"Not at all, girl." He then smells Mabel's bad breath and does popular internet meme. "DEUUEAUGH!"

The Boy runs off crying, and Mabel starts to cry as well.

"Don't worry about him, toots. He's just a-" Buford then said, before noticing that Mabel's crying.

"Mabel? What's wrong?" Buford then said.

"I just can't do it, guys!" Mabel sobbed. "I tried, and I've tried, but I'm not as confident as I look! Maybe I should go back and hide!"

"Leapin' electrons, Mabel, it's just..." Jimmy said, irritated by this shenanigan.

Buford then had a furious glare on his face and then he shouted, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! AFRAID TO BE UGLY IS IN THE FACE?!"

"Uh, Buford?" Ferb asked, but too late, Mabel was grabbed by Buford in a fit of rage, with her bad breath stanching up the theater.

"WELL, HERE! LOOK AT IT! IT'S UGLY, ISN'T IT?! LOOK AT IT!" Buford shouted.

"Hello." Mabel shyly said, with her bad breath once again driving the audience away, one by one.

"You look at it! LOOK AT IT!" Buford shouted, "LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! LOOK AT IT! I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LOOK AT IT!"

All of the moviegoers ran for dear life and fresh air, leaving the group of kids behind.

"They all ran away, Buford." Mabel sadly said.

"Which means there's no line at the snack bar!" A voice was heard, it was Steven Quartz's voice. Steven was with Connie, Gene Belcher, and Gunter Manguson

 ** _Consession stand, empty-_**

"Hello? Hello?" Steven asked, he then said to Mabel, "They must be on break."

This prompted Mabel to get an idea. She then said, "Wait, guys, I still have some of my peanut onion sundae from last morning!" She then pulled out her sundae, and Steven was immediately repulsed, Sherman and Gene were interested.

"Woah! That looks great!" Gene then said.

"A different type of Sundae? Cool!" Sherman then said, but then, Harold immediately sucked the "sundae" out of Mabel's hands, and soon after that, his digestive track felt uneasy, he darted to the bathroom.

 ** _Bathroom_**

Harold was washing his hands after taking care of some business. Next to him was Dwayne Sr. _(Ridonculous Race)_.

"I'm out of soap, can I borrow-" Harold then said, but then the new breath stench reaches the guy.

"Stay back!" Dwayne Sr. said, scared.

"I just want some-" Harold then said, confused. Dwyane Sr. takes out some money.

"Here! Here's my money! Take it! Take it and go away!" He then runs off.

"My hands aren't THAT dirty…" Harold shrugged, he walks over to a line of three Pesto boys and Zeke waiting at a stall. "Hey, you guys want to hear a joke? Rhonda Wellington Lloyd still misses me, but her aim is gettin' better!" His breath reaches them, and they make disgusted noises.

"You tryin' to kill us?!" Zeke yelled. They walk out murmuring. Harold looks in the mirror.

"Oh… Oh! I caught the ugly!" Harold shouted in terror.

Minutes later-

Gerald enters the bathroom.

"Hey, Harold, we're headin' out, are you alright?" Gerald asked. He hears Harold sobbing. He opens a stall door and sees Harold sitting with a bag over his head. "What are you doing in there, big guy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harold replied.

"And why is that bag on your head?" Gerald asked, curiously.

"Why? Oh, no reason. Except the _other_ madame fortress mommy gave me the ugly!" He whips the bag off. Harold walks out, and notices Mabel was eavesdropping. "What am I gonna do? I can't go out looking like this!"

"Just remember what we talked about. There's power in pride." Mabel said confidently.

"That may be fine for you, but I was one of the beautiful people. Now look at me!" Harold complained, not knowing that his breath reaches the girls and he holds his nose in disgust. "I'm almost as ugly as you! I always thought if I was as ugly as that guy, I don't know what I'd do. What's my mom gonna say? Oh my gosh, if my sister finds out, wait, I don't have a sister, if the bank, I mean it's one thing if you have bad shoes, or even bad hair, but…"

Cindy shouted, "HAROLD!" She then speaks normally, "You're not ugly. Your breath stinks. Really bad."

Harold sighs with relief, his stench in the shape of a skull and crossbones.

"Ahhhhhhhh, What a relief..." Harold then said, with his breath making the girls' eyes water from the foul smell.

"OHHH, Criminy, Pink boy! What did you eat?!" Helga shouted.

"What else?" Helga asked.

"Well, I had some of your sundae." Harold said, referring to Mabel's sundae.

Then, Mabel had a realization moment, it was the sundae that was causing the bad breath. She whips what's remaining of it out.

"Harold! My sundae gave us rancid breath!" Mabel shouted in realization.

"Whatcha mean?" Harold asked.

"I mean, we're not ugly, we just stink!" Mabel shouted in realization.

"Stink?" Harold then said, relieved.

Cindy on the other hand, was furious at everyone for making them go through that waste of time for nothing. The two bad breath kids cheer and run around in circles chanting, the others ran away, hoping not to get a whiff of bad breath.

The fumes encompass the entire theatre and it dissolves to the ground. The group runs out and Mabel and Harold run up to Pacifica, who is looking through the window of a diamond shop.

"Oh, guess what, Pacifica?" Mabel then said

Mabel and Harold then excitedly said, "We stink!" The two hug Pacifica, and then run off, still cheering.

"What idiots." Cindy angrily said.


End file.
